Because integrated circuits tend to be extremely sensitive devices, there are a great many constraints that are placed on their designs. These constraints typically fall into one or more general categories such as structural constraints, issues dealing with heat dissipation, and electrical shielding of the integrated circuit. Often, these constraints are interrelated, and may even be conflicting in nature.
For example, in regard to structural constraints, an integrated circuit needs to be protected in a manner where it will not crack. It an integrated circuit cracks, then the various layers tend to not make proper electrical and physical connections one with the other, and the integrated circuit does not function properly. Thus, various methods have been created for packaging the integrated circuit, such as plastic molding.
Unfortunately, every solution tends to produce new issues. In the case of plastic molding, localized formations of thermal energy, or hot spots, tend to occur because the plastic molding is not a good heat conductor. Also, because the plastic molding tends to have a different thermal coefficient of expansion than the other elements of the integrated circuit, there is a tendency for plastic molded integrated circuits to develop stress cracks, such as at the corners of such devices.
As another example, even without the thermal insulating effects of a molded plastic package, integrated circuits tends to develop hot spots in certain locations. This is because the major component of an integrated circuit is the monolithic silicon, or other semiconductor material, substrate on which the integrated circuit is formed. Silicon and other semiconducting materials are relatively poor thermal energy conductors, and thus when a specific portion of an integrated circuit has a relatively heavy duty cycle, the thermal energy that is developed by the electrical activity in that area tends to build up in that area, rather than to dissipate to other areas.
What is needed, therefore, is a system for reducing cracking and increasing thermal energy dissipation in integrated circuits.